Hidden Mischief
by SofiaSapphire
Summary: Phoenix was never truly appreciated. Not really. Any credit for her achievements had been claimed by her brother. She was tired of it. Tired of being treated as nothing. She had known about her strange heritage since she was little. Now she had found a way to put it to use, doing something she always tried to do, help. Fem!Percy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

 **I have changed the timeline in this so Phoenix(fem!Percy) retrieved the Master Bolt at 10. Sailed the Sea of Monsters at 11. Rescued Artemis the winter after she turned 12. Navigated the Labrinth at 12. Defeated Kronos at 13. Defeated Gaia before she turned 14. It's been a year since the war against Gaia.**

 **THERE WILL BE A FEW CHANGES FROM THE ORIGINAL PJO PLOTLINE THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Third person POV**

It was a regular day in New York City, cars were beeping, pedestrians yelling and nothing was out of the ordinary.

A young girl, no more than 15, was calmly walking along. The girl was extremely beautiful, with a slim, well-muscled body, she stood at the respectable height of 5'9. Her silky, Raven black hair made it halfway down her back where it ended in ocean blue tips and her flawless, perfectly tanned skin just highlighted her sparkling, unnaturally large, sea green eyes that were framed by thick black eyeliner. She would have seemed cold and distant if not for the mischievous glint in her eyes and slight smirk on her perfect pink lips. She was wearing an electric blue sleeveless top, with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

The girl seemed to be expecting something, she kept glancing around, so when a giant hole opened in the sky and aliens started pouring out, she simply smirked instead of running and screaming like all the other people in the area. She looked around herself and simply disappeared.

On the roof of a nearby building the girl reappeared, although she looked different. Her features seemed the same but now she was wearing an ice blue, sleeveless tunic with a thick, deep blue belt and a deep blue waistcoat. She wore deep blue leggings with knee high black boots. Her hair was now white with ice blue tips and she wore a deep blue mask that covered the top half of her face only showing her now ice blue eyes. Only the most perceptive of people could trace her back to the girl on the street though both were equally beautiful.

The girl glanced at her right hand and a staff appeared in a flash of white light. The staff was made of a silvery white metal called Star Silver, it had spiral patterns carved into it and at the top little strands of the metal held a glowing,deep blue orb in place before ending in a point. The staff was only a few inches shorter than the girl holding it.

The girl glanced around seeing complete mayhem and frowned, she didn't like seeing the mortals like this, from her vantage point they looked like tiny, insignificant bugs, reminding her of how _they_ had looked at them.

She shook her head to clear her mind and then started analysing the battlefield. There were thousands of aliens pouring out of the wormhole, all of which were hostile. She looked down at the street to see one alien about to kill an innocent woman as her daughter watched and her battle instincts kicked in. She teleported infront of the woman just in time to intercept the killing blow with her staff.

She scowled and threw the alien's spear off and then proceeded to stab it in the chest while it was unbalanced. She glanced around and saw a nearby apartment building, perfect for her plan. She had a look of concentration on her face as the orb in her staff glowed a deep blue, then a dome the same colour appeared around the apartment building, before fading out of sight.

She turned around to face the woman she had saved, hugging her child, there was a brief flash of sadness when she saw this before it was replaced by a blank indifference. "Go into that building over there, it is protected, the aliens can't enter," she said quietly, her voice was soft and gentle but had an underlying tone of firmness. The woman nodded and carried her child into the building.

The girl watched her go before rising up into the sky, blasting any stray aliens with spells from her staff.

She flew around to different parts of the city creating more safe houses and guiding civilians to them, killing her fair share of aliens. She caught occasional glimpses of a man flying around in a metal suit, a hulking green man, a man with a red cape and hammer, a man that looked like an American flag, a man with a bow and arrows and a red haired woman with guns, but she paid them no heed as they were helping civilians too.

•§•

After a while, the reason she was here finally revealed his location. When girl felt a spike of magic coming from Stark Tower, she smirked and finished off the alien she was fighting before flying over towards the source of the rise in magic, Loki.

When she arrived she saw Loki fighting his brother, Thor. She smirked, she knew Loki would win with his trickery but not without getting hit a few times by the superior fighter, Thor.

Suddenly the girl frowned, something was off. She had seen many mistakes Loki could have exploited but hadn't. She looked closely at Loki, searching for something amiss. She was about to give up and pass it off as remaining brotherly ties before she sensed it, a mind spell. It was quite subtle but it was there.

When there was a pause in the fighting, which Thor used to try to convince his brother to stop, she stared at his eyes, they were flickering between his natural emerald green and a light blue. The tell. Mind spells always left a mark, a tell. The green looked to be winning before the blue suddenly consumed it. The girl saw a flash of metal in Loki's hand and, before she could call out a warning, a dagger was buried in Thor's stomach.

She saw Loki whisper something to Thor before Thor grabbed him and slammed him through a window, picked him up and slam him into the ground. She saw what Loki was going to do seconds before he did it so she was there to grab him as he fell and pull him back up.

He tried to teleport away but the girl managed to block him with her magic. He looked up at her in shock. "How...?"

The girl laughed, a beautiful bell-like laugh, and looked at him strangely, "A magician never reveals her secrets." Then she dropped him next to his brother, who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Who are you, young warrior?" He rumbled.

The girl grinned, but it looked forced.

"I am but a young girl who wishes to make a difference in the world, _Uncle."_

 _•§•_


	2. Chapter 1

**Phoenix's POV**

I was kneeling infront of what used to be my apartment, tears streaming down my face.

I had put my glamour back up, usually I had dull green eyes, lightly tanned skin, mousy brown hair that reached my shoulders and my facial features weren't as perfect as they naturally are. I was wearing a loose t-shirt, baggy jeans and worn-out sneakers.

But at the moment I had a large scrape running down my face and cuts littering my arms and my clothes were tattered and filthy. Basically, I was a mess.

And I didn't care.

I was in too much pain to care, my adoptive mother, Sally Jackson, was dead, gone. Killed in an explosion.

I was never her favourite child. My half-brother Hercules, took that place. He too was a child of Poseidon, though he was 3 years older than me. I still loved them both despite what they had done to me.

Sally had turned a blind eye when I was bullied in school and when Hercules was mean to me.

She just tried to avoid me, so she sent me to a boarding school in San Fransisco when I was 7.

(Where I discovered Camp Jupiter. As it turns out, I was a child of both the Greek and Roman aspect of Poseidon. So I used my magic to trick the teachers and students into thinking that I was there during the school year while I was training in Camp Jupiter, but Sally didn't know that.)

Hercules was never nice to me, and always took the credit for my achievements, even after we were introduced to the world of the Greeks. From when I defeated the Minotaur, to when I conquered Kronos, to when I destroyed Gaia, he was always there to claim the credit. Every time I used my powers, he was there to say it was him, that I was too weak to actually do that.

And yet, I still loved them. They were family.

Now I only had my brother.

I knew Hercules was fine as he was at camp because we were forbidden to interfere in another pantheon's battle.

I was an exception though.

One factor was that the Fates had no control over me as I was born from a broken Ancient Law. They could try make their predictions though.

Another factor was that I was a part of the Norse pantheon, I was a daughter of Loki. I was the only one who knew of my true heritage. Not even my parents knew. I was still a mortal though, which confused me a bit until I learned that Loki isn't fully immortal.

I stayed, kneeling, infront of the place I once lived, sobbing my heart out, for hours. I only stopped because I sensed several presences nearby.

I discreetly analysed them, recognising the group as the team I had seen fighting the aliens, under the cover of drying my eyes.

I relaxed slightly while keeping my guard up, I knew they wouldn't hurt me but they might question why a young girl was kneeling infront of a pile of rubble and come over.

When they passed, I left out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. So when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I judo flipped the person to whom the hand was attached. Well, I tried to. The guy was huge.

He was at least 6'2 and had a strong build with a lot of muscle. He was wearing an American flag costume!? He didn't have a mask though so I could see his face. He had blue eyes, blond hair and was rather handsome. He reminded me of Jason.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

 **Steve/Captain America's POV**

"Are you alright?" I asked the young girl, who was kneeling infront of a pile of rubble.

She wasn't anything spectacular, no one that would stand out in a crowd, but her eyes tugged at my heart. She was a picture of absolute grief and pain, her eyes were puffy and there were tear tracks on her cheeks, she had been crying for a long time. Her eyes though, had a shattered look to them, they showed pure grief and misery.

She looked up at me curiously before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed, unconscious. I managed to catch her before her head hit the ground and I lifted her up into my arms.

I looked around for anyone who might know her, but there was no one in sight. I sighed and carried her into the schawarma place my team was eating in.

They all looked up at me with confused expressions once they saw the girl in my arms.

"Who's that?"

I looked up at my team, wondering how to answer Tony's question, so I told them about how I had found her.

Once I had finished my explanation, they all looked at the girl with sympathetic expressions. I was wondering what to do with her when I heard a gasp come from behind me.

I turned around to see the waitress, with the food my team had ordered, looking at the girl in my arms with worry in her eyes.

"Do you know her, ma'am?" I asked.

The waitress nodded,"Her name's Phoenix Jackson, she lives—well used to live in the apartment building across the way. She's a really sweet and kind girl. She was adopted by Sally Jackson when she was a month old. Sally's one of our regular customers, she comes here with her son, Hercules, quite often."

I noticed the way Stark blanched at the name Sally Jackson, but I decided to question him about it later, as Phoenix was starting to stir.

She groaned and her green eyes shot open and next thing I knew I was on the ground. Apparently, Phoenix had swept my feet out from underneath me and was now standing in a defensive position above me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she barked out in a commanding voice. Her voice was smooth and soft, quite pleasant to the ear.

I stared at her for a moment, surprised that she managed to knock me off my feet, before answering her questions."My name's Steve Rogers, or Captain America, and I found you outside your apartment building before you fainted. I don't want anything from you ma'am."

She looked at me, as if she was searching for any lies, before her hand shot out infront of her."Phoenix Jackson, call me that and I'll gut you, Nix is just fine. I was outside my apartment building because I had found out my mother had died in an explosion during the attack."

 **Tony/Iron Man's POV**

I couldn't believe Sally was dead.

I was very surprised, Sally was the toughest woman I knew.

We were best friends, we never kept anything from each other, which was why I was surprised she had a daughter.

I never knew Sally had a daughter, I knew she had a son, who I never met, but never a daughter.

Why didn't she tell me?

Sure, she was adopted but nothing kept her from telling me.

What were Phoenix and Hercules going to do now that she was dead?

Suddenly a great idea hit me, I'd have to ask Pepper and the rest of the team, but maybe...

 **•§•**

 **A/N: there we go, chapter 1 is out. Just a warning, updates will be random as I find it hard to sit down and just write, but I'll do my best. Thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing.**

 **JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEARER!**

 **•Phoenix has a glamour up because she doesn't want to stand out so much in case someone notices her and figures out her heritage.**

 **•Instead of the Seven there were Eight, so Phoenix, Hercules, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth.**

 **•Phoenix was the child of the First Great Prophecy but only she knows that. The Prophecy was:**

 **_A descendant of the eldest gods_**

 ** _Shall reach adulthood against all odds_**

 ** _And see the world in endless sleep_**

 ** _The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_**

 ** _A single choice shall end his days_**

 ** _Olympus to preserve or raze_**

 **Phoenix is descended from Poseidon and Loki, who is descended from Odin, so that makes her a descendant of some of the eldest gods. Ancient Greeks were considered adults at 12/13, but they thought it was Hercules as he was sixteen which is considered old for a demigod, Phoenix and Hercules share a birthday. She got a wish too for fightin, which she used for recognition for minor gods like in canon while Hercules asked to become a god when he turned 21, he wanted to be able to say he went to college.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~SofiaSapphire**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for not updating, I have no excuses. Sorry.**

 **Phoenix's POV**

I had hightailed it out of the restaurant as fast as possible, mumbling excuses. I couldn't stay there, the pain of seeing Tony's look of shock at the mention of Sally having a daughter, through my eyelashes, was too much.

It wasn't the first time Sally hadn't told her friends of my existence, but this was her best friend. Her lack of care really _hurt_.

I sighed, I would have to return to Camp Half-Blood to tell Hercules of his mother's death. Maybe Nico had sensed it and told him, I hoped he did as that would make my job way easier _and_ I would get to see my crush.

I had been crushing on Nico since I met him, his beautiful voice, face and hair made it hard not to, and his eyes. Oh gods, his eyes. They were so easy to get lost in. He was also so caring and kind, you could see how much he had cared about Bianca, even after her death, any mention of her and his eyes would soften and the corners of his mouth would curl up slightly.

The problem was that he had been crushing on Hercules for years, and I am pretty sure he likes Will Solace, Son of Apollo, now. He only saw me as a friend.

I sighed and looked around, finding myself in a dark alley, before teleporting to CHB. I appeared at the edge of the forest and walked over to the lake to find Hercules chatting up some Aphrodite camper.

I walked over to him and asked him for a minute, when he refused I dragged him into our cabin. When he glared at me I decided to get to the point.

"Hercules, Sally's dead. There was an explosion during the attack on New York."

He stared at me, disbelief dominant on his face, before rage twisted his features.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED HER! YOU WERE THERE! YOU SNUCK OF CAMP TO HELP PEOPLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?" He screamed at me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He raised his hand above his head and was about to hit me when there was a knock on the door. He glared at me again before walking over and opening the door.

Nico stood there, with tear stacks on his cheeks and puffy eyes. Sally had been like a mother to him.

It had caused me great pain when I saw the way she treated him.

 _Why couldn't she treat me like that?_

Despite that I tried to be happy for him. At least he had a loving mother figure.

He deserved it.

I didn't. I had let her die. If I had been quicker I might have been able to save her. But I wasn't. So now Nico and Hercules had to suffer. All because I wasn't good enough. I hated myself for hurting them.

Nico turned to look at Hercules first, which stung a bit but I was used to it, but after seeing the rage on his face he turned to me.

I internally winced when I saw the pain on his face, knowing I was at fault for his pain brought a huge wave of guilt upon me.

"You knew."

I nodded,"I snuck out of camp to help keep the mortals safe. I-I went to check up on her after it had finished. The apartment building was gone, destroyed in an explosion."

I winced, waiting for him to lash out, to blame me, anything. I hadn't expected him to hug me.

My eyes flew open in shock when I felt his arms wrap around me. I froze, before melting into his comforting embrace. I hadn't realised tears were streaming down my face.

I was about to break away when I felt a wetness on my head, I was shocked when I realised Nico was crying too, looks like he needed the hug as much as I did.

It felt... amazing, knowing he needed me as much as I needed him.

Our moment was ruined when Hercules growled.

"HOW CAN YOU HUG HER! SHE WAS THERE AND DIDN'T SAVE HER!"

Nico was saved from answering by a knock on the door. I dried my eyes and placed my calm facade back on my face as it had cracked in the past few minutes, before opening the door to see Clarisse.

"Chiron wants to see Hercules and Nix at the Big House, get along runts."

Nico and Hercules scowled at her while I smirked at her. She glared harshly at them but her gaze softened when it met mine.

Clary was my best friend at CHB. She was one of the few that still trusted me after everyone found out I was attending both camps. She was also one of the few people who knew I was a great fighter. All in all I trusted her more than Sally and Hercules put together.

I nodded and walked out with the Hercules following me to the Big House. I hesitated before knocking, sensing Chiron's nervousness. We heard a quiet "Enter" before Hercules opened the door and barged in.

"What do you need? Is there another quest I need to add to my list of achievements?"

Chiron sighed and shook his head. "Ah, my dear boy, come in sit down, you too Phoenix."

Hercules sat down while I remained standing. We both stared at him curiously, before he sighed and got to the point.

"I have heard about your mother's unfortunate demise and I wish to offer my condolences."

We both looked at him, unimpressed, and he seemed to get the hint.

"A man called earlier, he said he was a friend of your mother's. He had heard about her death and wished to offer you a place to stay, said he would be your legal guardian."

I thought it over and looked over a Hercules to find him doing the same. I decided to find out a bit more about this man.

"This man, what's his name?"

"His name, is Tony Stark."


	4. Chapter 3

**Steve/Captain America's POV**

I still wasn't sure about Tony's decision to take in Phoenix and her brother. Didn't he realise the danger that would put them in? But this wasn't the time to think of such things, we were about to go send Thor and Loki off to Asgard where Loki would face his trial.

When I arrived, I saw Loki wearing a face guard and looking rather disgruntled. I climbed out of my car and walked over to stand beside Thor before scanning my surroundings. Call me paranoid but I felt like we were being watched, and I wasn't sure if the person who was watching us was on our side.

I was deep in thought about who it could be when I saw a flash of sea-green on a nearby roof. I was about to go investigate when I heard the rest of my team arrive. I nodded at them, about to properly greet them, when I caught a glimpse of Thor. He was anxiously glancing around, as if expecting someone to show up and interrupt our little send-off.

I walked over to him, and was about to question him when I heard someone clear their throat. I whirled around to see a masked girl, hovering in midair and casually holding a strange-looking sceptre. She had long white hair and was dressed in different shades of blue.

"You know, it's polite to greet guests."

Her voice was clear and she had an American accent. She glanced around at us, and sighed.

"No? Well, might as well get down to business. This guy," she gestured to Loki,"is being mind controlled."

We all stared blankly at her and she sighed.

"See how his eyes are a pale blue, well they're meant to be green, that's a symptom of a mind control spell. This one is very strong and subtle. Besides if he was actually in control he would have been a lot harder to beat. I'd recommend getting him to a seidr user in Asgard, possibly my grandmother, Freda, though warn them that it'll be hard to break."

She directed most of this to Thor. She glanced around at us, and seeing that none of us were asking any questions, she grasped her sceptre and was about to fly away before I grabbed her wrist. She turned her icy blue gaze to me. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What should we call you?"

She pondered this question for a few moments before answering.

"Glacier. Call me Glacier."

•§•

We were all waiting in the living room, wearing 'normal' clothes. Today was the day Stark would bring Phoenix and her brother, Hercules, to the Tower.

It had been two days since we found out about Glacier. We had talked for hours about what to do, before agreeing to tell Fury. He told us to detain her and bring her in for questioning next time we saw her. Thor was still on Asgard, waiting for Loki's trial.

Thor had been ecstatic when Glacier told him Loki was being mind-controlled, but I didn't quite trust her. This could all be an elaborate plan to free Loki. She was his daughter, she could be helping him. I didn't want to judge her on her heritage but I had to look at all the possibilities.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the elevator doors opening. Tony and a teenaged boy walked out, with Phoenix trailing behind them, occasionally glancing nervously at the boy, as if worried he'd attack her.

The boy, who looked to be around 18, was tall and looked strong, he had murky green eyes and wild, chocolate brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. He had a light tan and was pretty good-looking. Phoenix was much the same as the last time I had seen her but had tidied herself up a bit and braided her hair.

Tony stepped forward with a grin and gestured to the two kids. "This is Hercules and Phoenix, who prefers to go by Nix. They already know who you are. Pepper will be here in a few minutes and-"

Tony was interrupted by JARVIS, who was alerting us to an attack in Central Park. Tony quickly showed the kids to their rooms as we suited up. We were by the Quin Jet within 5 minutes.

"Avengers Assemble."

•§•

 **Phoenix's POV**

I couldn't believe my luck. Two minutes in the Avengers' Tower and there was already an attack on the city. Living with the Avengers and keeping my secret identity a secret was already turning out to be difficult.

I sighed as I slipped into my new room. It was really big with a big blue bed, three deep blue walls, a window that took up an entire wall, an oak wardrobe and desk and an ensuite bathroom.

I quickly put up a glamour around the bed so that I appeared to be sleeping. Then I teleported to Central Park, while dropping the glamour I kept to hide my true appearance, so that I could scope out the battlefield.

The only reason I hid my appearance was so that no one would look twice at me, I couldn't allow anyone to figure out my heritage, I would be killed.

As I looked around, I saw these humanoid robots destroying the park and terrorising civilians. I felt the anger coursing through my veins, this was the work of someone who enjoyed making people feel helpless, enjoyed destroying things simply because they wanted something.

I hate those kinds of people.

I was about to make my appearance as Glacier when someone grabbed my wrist. I whirled around to see Captain America. I quickly tried to appear as helpless and afraid.

"You should get out of here ma'am, let the professionals handle this."

I nodded and hurried away, slipping into an alleyway where I could transform into Glacier and join in on the fight. I quickly put up my glamour for Glacier and summoned my sceptre.

Looking around for anyone who could have possibly seen me, I teleported to the centre of the battlefield.

Let the fight begin.

 **Steve/Captain America's POV**

I couldn't get that strange girl out of my head. She would be considered very beautiful with her long dark hair and bright green eyes but that wasn't the reason I remembered her.

The anger on her face as she turned around to look at me was disturbing. The mask of helplessness and confusion that replaced that anger, only disturbed me more. Not to mention she seemed vaguely familiar.

Why would she hide her anger?

Why did she seem kind of familiar?

Did I know her?

Have I seen her before?

I shook my head, now wasn't the time to think about strange girls. I had a battle to think about. As I fought my way to the centre of the battlefield, I saw Glacier appear with a faint smirk on her face.

Our chance to capture her had come.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I just hit 100 followers and I am so happy, thank you everyone for following, favouriting and reviewing, it really makes my day.**

 **Shout out to willow123amp for being the 100th follower of Hidden Mischief.**

 **Phoenix's POV**

The robots weren't exactly difficult to defeat. After a few blasts of ice, stabs from my staff and of course the Avengers, they were all gone. I had just stood back to admire our handiwork when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned my gaze upwards to see Captain America looking at me apologetically. I had opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly aimed a punch at the back of my head. I ducked and wrenched my arm from his grip.

I was fuming but I tried not to show it. I had just helped them and now they were trying to capture me! What the Hades?!

I glanced around to find that the Avengers had formed a circle around me, I was cornered. Iron Man was pointing his repulsors at me, Black Widow had her guns in her hands, ready to fire in a blink should I attack them, Hawkeye had an arrow aimed at my chest, Captain America was holding his shield threateningly at me and Bruce was still on the Quin Jet.

"You know, threatening your allies isn't the way to go, unless you want a new enemy."

There was no way I would become their enemy, but they didn't need to know that.

"Well if you insist on trying to trap me like a mouse, you can be sure that I'm not going to go easily, let this game of Cat and Mouse begin."

With that, I teleported away.

 **•§•**

I collapsed on my new bed in exhaustion. This was _not_ how I wanted the day to go. Hercules was still mad at me, we had barely been introduced to the Avengers when there was another attack and that meant that I had to use my magic to fight and fix the damages, which left me exhausted. Not to mention the Avengers were trying to capture me.

I wasn't an idiot, I knew that they would catch me eventually, I just had to make sure that they didn't figure out my identity.

I quietly groaned when I heard the team of superheroes arrive back at the Tower. They must have had to report to Nick Fury about the attack and their failure to capture me. I had no doubt that he had ordered them to detain me as I was Loki's daughter therefore a 'threat'.

Dumbass.

I quickly got up to greet them and ask about the mission because they didn't know that I had been there, as Glacier. When I entered the living room I saw them all lounging around on the chairs surrounding the massive TV.

I internally smiled as I saw them practically piled on top of each other, arguing over what movie to watch. They may not have noticed that they were already acting like a family, but I sure had.

I started when I heard my name being called. I looked over to see Steve patting the space beside him. I ducked my head and went over to sit beside him but before I could sit I was knocked out of the way by Hercules, who then proceeded to sit where I was going to sit.

I could feel the water in the pipes begin to shake as my anger grew, but I took a deep breath, calmed down and went to sit in an armchair at the opposite side of the room.

I knew that this would become a regular occurrence but I wanted to avoid making a scene, that would only fuel my anger and I was in no rush to lose my temper. Last time that happened camp was hit by an earthquake, which was blamed on Hercules as there was no way that I, the practically powerless daughter of Poseidon, would be able to do that.

Idiots.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of yelling. I glanced up to see Tony rolling on the floor with Clint yelling about how _Doctor Who_ was much better than _The Hunger Games_ and that we should watch it.I giggled quietly at the pair before announcing that we would be watching _A Dolphin Tale._ They both turned to look at me, about to protest, but I had already put the DVD in the player.

The movie was hilarious. The dolphin kept, very colourfully, insulting the actors, I wondered if he knew Arion. The team sent strange looks at Hercules and I when we burst into laughter at random intervals, but shrugged it off and returned to the movie.

When the movie ended I heard a chorus of yawns and some light snoring. I looked over and found that Hercules, Tony and Clint had dozed off, Natasha was walking to her room, Bruce was reading a huge book and Steve was gazing tiredly at the television screen as the credits rolled across it.

I smiled gently as he turned his gaze to me. He returned my smile and started to get up. He roused the sleepers and watched fondly as the stumbled off to their rooms with Bruce, before turning once again to face me. I decided to take the initiative and voiced the question I had wanted to ask earlier.

"So, how was the mission?"

"Nothing too serious, we ran into a little trouble but the robots were eliminated."

I knew he was referring to me when he said that they ran into a little trouble, but I didn't say anything about it, instead deciding to dig a little deeper on what they knew about my alter ego.

"I meant to ask Tony earlier but I was a bit distracted, why isn't Glacier here?"

He looked a little startled but still replied.

"She isn't on the team, we don't know much about her, other than her father is Loki and that she can do magic and control ice."

"Her father's Loki?!"

He looked grave as he nodded.

"She told us that he was under a spell and that he was being controlled, but we're still looking into whether this is true or not."

I nodded carefully before yawning. Steve looked down at me with a gentle gaze and nodded in the direction of the bedrooms.

"You should go to bed now, it's pretty late and you have school in the morning."

I nodded blearily before his words fully sank in.

"School?!"


End file.
